helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mano Erina
Erina Mano (真野 恵里菜) is a Japanese pop singer in Hello! Project. She joined Hello! Project in 2006 as a member Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. In 2007, she became a member of the Hello! Project futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and its promotional J-pop group Ongaku Gatas . On March 29, 2007 she became a soloist after graduating from Ongaku Gatas, working under management and promotion of J.P Room. She has sold over 186,165 copies in Japan alone. Mano Erina's Highest selling single is Otome no Inori with 25,228. Mano Erina's lowest selling single is Lalala-Sososo with 600. Biography 2006 - 2008 Mano Erina joined Hello! Project as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in 2006 after passing the Up-Front Group "Egg" Audition. In 2007, she was one of the six members of the Hello! Pro Egg to be added to Ongaku Gatas and became a reserve player for Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. She graduated from Ongaku Gatas on March 2nd, 2008 and Hello! Pro Egg on March 29th, 2008 to debut as a soloist. On June 29th, 2008 she released her debut indie, Manopiano . She's been featured as the opening act in various of her senpai's concerts (Abe Natsumi, Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou and C-ute ), starting in August 2008. 2009 Having received piano lessons since kindergarten, Mano's solo work within Hello! Project prominently features her the playing piano parts of her musical releases, providing the vocal and piano parts of her songs while performing in concerts and at live events. In 2008, Mano released three singles under an indies label. She has debuted under major label hachama with the single "Otome no Inori ", released on March 18, 2009. It reached a #3 position on the Oricon charts the first day of release and reached #5 on the weekly chart. In 2009, Erina was announced as being one of the members of the new version of Pucchi Moni. Also known as Petit Moni or PucchiMoni V. Mano's songs are usually composed by KAN. Matsuura Aya has told her via a video comment in April 2009 that she needs to be the best singer in H!P, and in order to do that, she'll need to be a better singer than Takahashi Ai. 2010 Mano, along with S/mileage and Morning Musume, will star in the CS-Fuji TV-TWO dorama "Half Esper" which will begin broadcasting on January 2010. Mano's role is a half trained esper that left a secret government esper research organization known as "Kokueken", without being able to fully control her supernatural powers. In 2010 as well, the TBS drama "Mano Spy" will begin, where Mano plays herself, under the fictional premise that she's an undercover agent. She's sent to Japan as a spy for the Queen of England, and ends up passing an idol audition, so she has trouble with her espionage duties. The theme song of the show is "Matsuge no Saki ni Kimi ga Iru" (from Mano's first album). The show will begin streaming on internet on January 26 and will be broadcasted on BS-TBS on February 27. She will also be in a new drama called DEATH GAME PARK. On July 1, 2010, Mano made her US debut in Los Angeles. Kai-Ki: Tales of Terror from Tokyo, a Japanese horror film in which she starred, had its world premiere at Club Nokia. Mano also had a short mini concert, a mini Q and A and an autograph session for the fans who attended the event. 2011 In 2011, Mano Erina's radio show, "Mano-Deli", was replaced by Sayashi Riho's "Riho-Deli" Also in 2011, It was announced that Mano would star in a short film called "Miyuki's Wind Bell". Mano has opened up a Facebook page. On October 01, 2011 it was annoucend that Mano Will Be In The Movie Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: MOVIE Taisen MEGAMAX and The movie will premiere on 12/10. 2012 On February 22, Official Mano Erina Android App Released. The app includes links to Mano's Twitter account, her blog, photos, movies, and more for free. 'Activities outside Japan' In July 2010, Mano Erina had her first appearance outside of Japan. Her first appearance outside of Japan was on July 1st, 2010 in Los Angeles at Club Nokia for her movie debut, Kai-Ki: Tales of Horror During the event the film was showed and Erina Mano gave a mini concert consisting of two songs, a q and a, and a autograph session to her fans. In July 2011, Mano Erina made her second appearance outside Japan in South Korea. Just like her USA debut Mano went to attend the Puchon International Fantastic Film Festival which would screen her movie Kai-Ki: Tales of Horror During her stay, Mano was highly welcomed and even had fans waiting for her at the airport to greet her. Profile *'Name:' Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) *'Nickname:' Manoeri (まのえり) *'Birthday:' April 11, 1991 *'Birthplace:' Zama, Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Hobby:' Piano *'Specialties:' Basketball, Y-balance *'Mobekimasu color:' Gold ' *'Hello! Project groups: **Mobekimasu (2011-Present) **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2006–2008) **Ongaku Gatas (2007–2008) **Elder Club (2008) **Wonderful Hearts (2008–2009) **Petitmoni (2009–) *'Other:' **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (Reserve player) (2007–2008) Awards *2010 Best Newcomer Award from the 24th Japan Gold Disc Awards "The Best 5 New Artists". Discography Singles *1. 2008.06.29 Manopiano (マノピアノ) (Indies Single) *2. 2008.10.05 Lucky Aura (ラッキーオーラ) (Indies Single) *3. 2008.12.12 Lalala-Sososo (ラララ‐ソソソ) (Indies Single) *1. 2009.03.18 Otome no Inori ( 乙女の祈り ) *2. 2009.05.20 Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) *3. 2009.07.29 Sekai wa Summer Party ( 世界は サマー・パーティ ) *4. 2009.09.30 Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo ( この胸のときめきを ) *5. 2009.11.25 Love & Peace = Paradise ( Love&Peace=パラダイス ) *6. 2010.02.24 Haru no Arashi ( 春の嵐 ) *7. 2010.05.12 Onegai Dakara... ( お願いだから... ) *8. 2010.09.15 Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう!) *9. 2011.01.26 Seishun no Serenade (青春のセレナーデ) *10. 2011.06.29 My Days for You (あなたのための私の日) *11. 2012.02.22 Doki Doki Baby/Tasogare Kousaten (ハートパウンディングベイビー/たそがれの交差点) Other Singles *2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Bekimasu) *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) Albums Single Participated In Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku DVDs * 2009.04.01 Manoguam * 2009.08.05 Mano Erina Debut Concert "Prologue ~Otome no Inori~" * 2009.12.22 Mano Erina First Concert Tour "Introduction ~Hajimete no Kandou~" * 2010.01.27 Manoguide in Yakushima * 2011.12.21 Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, C-ute, Mano Erina, S/mileage All Single Music Video Blu-ray File 2011 (PV Compilations) Photobooks * 2009.02.10 Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) * 2010.01.20 Tengoku no Doa (天国のドア) * 2011.06.10 MANO DAYS ~Hatachi no Hatsukoi~ (MANO DAYS　～二十歳の初恋～) * 2012.05.23 TBA Works TV *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009– Kitty's Paradise peace (キティズパラダイスpeace) Dramas *2008 Pocky 4 Sisters! *2009 Tokyo Shoujo (東京少女) *2009 Koisuru Seiza (恋する星座) *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2010 Manospy (マノスパイ) *2010 Death Game Park (デス・ゲーム・パーク) *2010 Keizoku 2: SPEC *2010 FACE MAKER *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Movies *2010 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro Kaiki (怪談新耳袋　怪奇) *2011 Miyuki's Wind Bell (みゆきの風鈴) *2012.05.21 Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max Radio *2009–2011 MANO-DELI Theater *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) *2010 Photogenic (フォトジェニック) *2010 Tsubaki, Toki Tobi (つばき、時跳び) Trivia *Her first live appearance was on 2 January 2007, as a backup dancer for Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gokoro~. *Her Gatas uniform number was #27 (December 2007–July 2008). *Is allergic to cats. *Is a huge Magic Knights Rayearth fan. *Is a fan of the Dragon Quest and Pokemon games (for DS). *Prior to joining H!P, she admired Matsuura Aya. *Two of her PVs feature now Morning Musume member, Fukumura Mizuki *Several of her PVs feature S/mileage as backup dancers. *She's played the piano since she was 6 years old. *Her admired pianist is Richard Clayderman *Is good friends with Komine Momoka and Tsugunaga Momoko. *After the 2011 Tohoku earthquake, she allowed Kikkawa Yuu to briefly live with her. *Before becoming an idol, she was very shy. *In Yorosen, each episode ended with a segment by Mano. *A fan of Korean dramas. *She is only current offical soloist in Hello! Project. *She is the second Hello! Project soloist to release 5 singles in the Year. The first being Matsuura Aya Total Sales Count External Links *Official Website *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blog: Manoblog (まのぶろぐ) *Mano Erina Gree blog *Japanese Wikipedia: 真野恵里菜 *Pocky 4 Sisters official site *Tokyo Shoujo homepage *Koisuru Seiza homepage *Half Esper homepage *Death Game Park homepage *Kamen Rider Nadeshiko - Tokyo Hive Category:2006 Aditions Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Soloist Category:Pucchimoni Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Blood type B Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Elder Club Category:1991 births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Petitmoni Category:Petitmoni V Category:April Births